


Bake a Cake [because your life is over]

by glitterandlube



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FEELINGS. ONCE MORE WITH FEEELINGS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake a Cake [because your life is over]

**Author's Note:**

> Very short. Stiles and his dad. Who needs a fucking first name already. No beta. I did go, "HEY 1001 CRANES CAN YOU READ THIS RN PLEASE," but that is not the same thing at all.
> 
> I realized I need to add this: http://derekwhostillscaresme.tumblr.com/post/26613430608/the-colors-of-teen-wolf-a-meta-essay
> 
> I wrote this after reading that.

Stiles' dad is watching him bake a cake out of boredom. He isn't allowed to lift anything or go to work so he is stuck in the house with nothing else to do. Stiles is telling him about the cake, and the icing he is going to make, and something about happy free range chickens.

John asks, "Who are you giving the cake to?" just to see what will happen.

"Werewolves," Stiles says in joking tone. He pulls out bags of powdered sugar, and sets them next to the softened butter on the counter.

John says, "Right." He keeps watching Stiles for a few minutes and then he says, "Animal attacks."

Stiles just continues to add ingredients to the bowl, and beat them, as John says, "You're lying to me, and getting hurt, and Stiles, I will kick your ass if are keeping something like that from me, but that's completely ridiculous."

"Do you think red icing would work?" Stiles asks. "I think we have some food coloring around here somewhere."

John stares at his son, who is wearing an ugly plaid shirt, has a red hoodie thrown over a seat, who is brushing sugar off his cheek, and he says, "Stiles, come here."

Stiles walks over and looks down at his dad sitting at the table. 

"Why did you say werewolves?"

"Maybe you should pretend I didn't say that." Stiles says. "I think that's the way we should go about a lot of things." He turns around and walks back to the counter to continue mixing the icing ingredients together. 

"Jackson?" John asks. "You chained him up for a reason?"

Stiles hums as he stirs red food coloring into the icing. "Did I?" He asks. "Maybe I just hate his fucking guts." Stiles says, "This is kind of pink. I wonder how much food coloring is too much? I don't want this to be bitter."

John slowly asks, "Do I even know you at all?"

"I don't know, do you? You don't really seem to," Stiles replies. "I guess I have to trade a lot of things in my life for people's safety, but that's just how it goes."

John doesn't know what to say to that. 

The timer dings on the oven, and Stiles pulls two baking pans out of the oven, setting them on the stove to cool. He finishes the icing, and puts it in the fridge. 

"Stiles, who is the cake for?" John asks again. 

"What does it matter?" Stiles says. "It's not for you."


End file.
